A photoetching process or an evaporation process is often used in a fabrication procedure of a display panel. A mask needs to be used in both the photoetching process and the evaporation process. The mask has an opening region, a light or an evaporation gas passes the opening region, so that a photoetched pattern or an evaporated pattern is formed on a substrate.
In the fabrication procedure of the display panel, in the case that the photoetched patterns or the evaporated patterns which have different thicknesses need to be formed within different regions on a single substrate, it is necessary to use a plurality of masks having opening regions of different sizes, which increases processes for fabricating the display panel.